What Could Possibly Be
by mapetite16
Summary: A Martha/Lionel story revolving around Valentines day. Set in the Lexmas style.


Lionel stood in the Kent living room with a glass of wine talking to Clark and Chloe about Kryptonian things when his mind drifted. He had caught sight of Martha working in the kitchen. She looked so beautiful as she consintrated on making sure the cookies didn't burn, one eyebrow up that meant she was thinking. Her hair was up in a never seen pony-tail. She walked so gracefully he wanted to walk towards her and just kiss her right then and there. He wouldn't though, he knew Clark would kill him if he did but she looked so beautiful.

He began to think of all the memories that he had with her in them. _Maybe I should just kiss her_. Lionel thaught.

"What do you think, Lionel."

"What?" Lionel driffted out of thaught.

"Using the Fortress?" Clark asked.

"Oh, well if you and Ms. Sullivan think it will work." Lionel replied.

"What you guys talking about?" Lois asked as her and Lana walked up to the three.

"Nothing." They all said in unison.

"Uh huh." Lois said with wonder.

"I'm going to go in the kitchen." Lionel replied.

As Lionel walked into the kitchen Martha was putting the cookies on a plate.

"You know it is Valentines day?" Lionel said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't make anything." Martha replied.

"So how has Washington been?"

"Fine, but its not home." Martha replied with a big smile.

"True but it is hard to walk away from even for a few days."

"Not when you want to be with those that you love." Martha said as she looked at Lionel.

Lionel then walked towards Martha and set down his glass.

"Love always has a way in pulling people back."

"It does."

Martha and Lionel looked deep into the others eyes so deep that they could see the others soul. They stepped towards eachother. They were close, oh so close. Lionel wanted anything to kiss the women he would lay down and die for, the women he would move continents for. As their lips got close, Lionel backed away.

"We can't." Lionel replied as he walked away from Martha and out the door.

"Lionel!" Martha yelled, but he was gone.

"I wanted you to kiss me." Martha whispered with tears in her eyes.

Lionel drove to Luthorcorp and thought the whole way there that he was being stupid.

"You should have kissed her!" Lionel yelled at himself as he got out of his car and walked into an elevator.

As Lionel walked into his office he saw someone in all black trying to hack into his computer.

"Hey!" Lionel yelled.

The hacker stood up and ran at Lionel with a bottle of scotch. Lionel reached for his cellphone when the hacker hit him against the head. Lionel fell to the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 2

Lionel awoke to nothing but a bright white light.

"Hello!" Lionel yelled as he stood up.

"Lionel Luthor!" A voice beamed back.

"Am I dead?"

"No."

"Are you God?" Lionel asked trying to get answers.

"No, but I do get asked that alot. No, I am your spirit guide of sorts."

"A spirit guide?"

"Yes, I am here to help you choose your fate."

"Well I will tell you I wish to live."

"Of course you do and trust me you will but you will have to choose how."

"I don't seem to understand!" Lionel replied loudly.

"You made a choice tonight that can be reversed. You get to choose if you wish to fix it or leave it."

"How are you going to help me make my choice?"

"I am going to show you what your life can be like if you go back and fix what you decided not to do."

"And what did I not do?"

"You will find out." The omnisint voice replied in a faded voice.

"How? How!" Lionel yelled as the bright white light faded into blackness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 3

Lionel awoke in an unknown room, he sat up and scanned his surroundings when he heard the sound of running water being turned off. Lionel turned his attention to what he assumed was a bathroom as he looked at the door it opened to Martha walking out of it in a robe.

"I was hoping you would be awake." Martha replied with a smile.

"Where am I?" Lionel asked.

"In our bedroom." Martha said in a 'duh' manner.

Lionel looked at her in amazement. Martha finished walking the somewhat large distance to the bed where she took of the robe leaving her in only a nightie. Lionel's jaw dropped immediately as he looked at Martha.

"You look as if you have never even seen me like this."

"I haven't...I mean I have but..." Lionel said tongue tied.

"It's ok. It's kind of sexy." Martha replied.

"Really?" Lionel said with shock.

"Yah, I would really love to stay and repeat lastnight but I sadly have a meeting." Martha said sadly as she walked towards a chair, with clothes on it and began to get dressed.

"Meeting?" Lionel asked.

"Yes a meeting." Martha replied as she got halfway dressed. "And no I can't miss it."

"I wasn't going to ask you to." Lionel replied.

"Really?" Martha said sarcasticly as she turned towards him with the only item of clothing missing would be a shirt.

"Really." Lionel barely said.

Martha grabbed her shirt and put it on and buttoned it.

"Good, because how would it look if the President of the United States was late for another meeting." Martha replied as she walked towards Lionel and kissed him. "Don't forget about the dinner this evening." Martha replied as she left the room.

"President." Lionel said in shock.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 4

As the day past along Lionel couldn't believe all that he had learned. Martha was the President of the United States and they were married. Lionel sat in a sitting room thinking about everything when a pair of small hands covered his and a voice whispered in his ear.

"Guess who and you better not be wrong for your own good." The voice replied in a low seductive voice.

"Martha." Lionel replied.

The hands moved from his eyes and Martha sat on his lap.

"Good boy." Martha said with a light laugh and smile, Lionel just smiled back.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"About today."

"Today."

"Yes, well everyday, life."

"And when it comes to life what is it that had been brought to that brilliant mind of yours." Martha said as she ran her hands in his long hair.

"Just how did I end up with you."

"You know how you did that."

"No, I don't think I do."

"You got me because you stormed into my house and just kissed me, didn't even runaway, and when we stopped kissing you said that that was the one thing you have always dreamed of doing. It was so sweet that I knew right then and there that I was truely inlove with you."

Lionel sat there and realized that the voice had meant that his chance to change something was with Martha. Martha smiled at him and was about to kiss him when her vice president that he did not know walked in.

"Martha, there is a meeting in the confrence room that must be attended to."

"I will be right there." Martha replied. "Duty calls." Martha said as she looked at Lionel and got up off of his lap.

When she was out of the room he began to pace around.

"Ok I will go back and kiss her!" Lionel yelled into nothingness.

"Excuse me." A young women replied.

"Yes?" Lionel said.

"You have a call in your office."

"I will be right there." Lionel replied as if it was an everyday thing.

Since his call the day went fast and near the end of it he sat on what he has come to know as his and Martha's bed. Martha walked in looking a little tired.

"I think you need some sleep." Lionel replied.

"Yah I do but I have to get ready for that dinner and talk to you."

"Talk to me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I need to know what is going on with you."

"Nothing is going on."

"Lionel, you have been acting really strange. For example this morning you didn't know this was our room and you had been avoiding me until I came up to you in the sitting room."

"I'm sorry I was thinking."

"I know but thats whats got me. I know you think but its what you are thinking about, your seem to be thinking as if you don't know what is going on and like your rethinking you life with me."

"I would never rethink our life." Lionel replied even though he had know idea as to what life they had.

"Today was not a normal day. I know with us being older that things will fade in our marriage but with twenty-four hours time."

"Fade? Whats fading?" Lionel asked completely oblivious.

"You don't know! Lionel we have had sex in every area of this place except Lincoln's bedroom. I usally have to make sure your not sneeking up behind me and taking me into an empty room! Whats going on!" Martha yelled.

"I...I you were busy."

"That never stopped you before."

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired and I don't know." Lionel said trying to find a answer.

"Are you feeling ok?" Martha asked, as she walked towards the bed and sat on it to check on Lionel.

"Yah at least I think so."

"Well, maybe I can make you feel better." Martha said as she rubbed her hand on Lionel's chest.

"I might be contagious I don't want the President to be sick." Lionel said.

"Ok, do you feel up to the dinner?"

"I think I can handle a dinner." Lionel said, as he thought at least there will be people there.

"Ok, well i'm going to get ready."

"I will do the same."

Martha stood up and went towards the closet and began to get out her outfit as Lionel began to get ready wondering what he was going to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 5

The dinner was a usual politival dinner with senators and men of high power from other countrys. The only ones who where not in the political eye was Clark, Lois, and Chloe.

"Lionel." Clark said as he walked towards Lionel.

Lionel and Clark did a quick handshack and a light hug that Lionel did not expect.

"How is everything?" Lionel asked keeping things simple.

"Well the farm is still in one piece and me and Lois are doing good."

"Thats good." Lionel said finding things out as he listened.

"Hows the Whitehouse?"

"Good."

"And my mother."

"Mad at me." Lionel said with a laugh.

"What about?"

"Oh, nothing really."

Clark just looked at Lionel in wonderment.

"Just married couple things." Lionel replied as he took a drink of his scotch.

Clark instintly understood and left it at what he was thinking.

"She looks great." Clark said as he saw his mom.

"Yah, real beautiful."

"Yah, happy to."

"I would hope so." Lionel replied as Lois and Chloe walked towards them.

"So whats going on over here?" Lois asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." Martha replied as she walke up to the small group.

"We were just discussing how beautiful you look." Lionel replied.

"Good recovery!" Martha said jokingly.

Everyone began to laugh as a tall, dark colored man walked towards Martha.

"Madam President." The dark man replied with an African accent.

"Yes?"

"I am Kamal from South Africa, I was wondering if I could discuss a rather important topic with you."

"Sure." Martha replied with a smile.

"Thank you Madam President."

"Martha, please."

"Thank you, Martha."

"I will be right back." Martha said to the others as she walked off with Kamal.

As the party dwindled down Lionel, Clark, Lois and Chloe waited in the ball room for Martha to finish talking with a group of people.

"That was definately an exciting evening." Martha replied as she walked towards the small group.

"I don't know about any of you but I am exhasted." Chloe replied.

"Yah!" Everyone said in unison.

They all began to walk towards their rooms when Lionel stopped and stopped Martha with him.

"I think you left something back at the ball room." Lionel replied.

"No I didn't." Martha said.

"I think you did."

"Might as well check. I will see you three in the morning." Martha said as she hugged Clark, Lois and Chloe goodnight.

When Lionel saw that they were out of sight Lionel pulled Martha into a room.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked.

"Seeing Lincoln's bedroom." Lionel replied as he turned on the light so Martha could see.

"Why are we in here?"

"Well you said the only place we haven't made love in was this room and since I supposedly wan't being sneeky anymore."

Martha just smiled as she leaped into Lionels warm embrace and kissed him with a hot firey intensity.

"I love you, Lionel." Martha said with all sincerity."

"I love you to, Martha." Lionel said with his own sincerity as he turned off the light.

After making love for most of the night Martha and Lionel layed in eachothers arms.

"Lionel?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"With all my heart and soul."

"Promise you will never leave me."

Lionel rolled over so he could see Martha better.

"I could never leave you." Lionel said as he looked at Martha lying naked in the moonlight.

"I could never leave you either." Martha said as they kissed, when they parted Lionel smiled at her.

"What?"

"You just look so beautiful right now."

"It's mostly because Lincoln's bed has that effect on people."

Lionel began to laugh at the small joke.

"We should get back to our room before we get into trouble." Martha replied as she began to get up but was pulled back down by Lionel.

"Let's risk it." Lionel replied as Martha sank into his embrace and decided to stay.

Lionel fell asleep with a smile on his face that could only have been brought on by Martha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 6

Lionel woke up in his office with a great pain in his head.

"A dream." Lionel said aloud.

Lionel looked down at his watch and seen that it had only been five minutes since he arrived. Lionel slowly stood up and was about to sit down on the couch when he decided he was going to make a trip to Smallville.

At the Kent farm

Martha had been crying but no one knew why except it started when Lionel left.

"Mom, what did Lionel do?" Clark asked.

"Nothin!" Martha said somewhat loudly.

As Lionel arrived at the house and walked up the steps he decided he was just going to go straight in and kiss her. Lionel opened the door and just walked right in causing everyone to stand.

"Lionel, what are you doing here?" Martha asked.

Lionel didn't answer with words he just walked straight towards Martha and kissed her infront of Clark, Lois and Chloe. When the kiss broke everything stayed silent.

"That is the one thing I have always dreamed of doing." Lionel replied.

Martha looked at Lionel with such longing that she ignored everyone else in the room as well and pulled him down towards her and kissed him like the world was going to end.

They had both got the one thing that they have both wished for, eachother.

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY


End file.
